the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around: Episodes: Chore Wars
This is Another Episode Written by Mr Enter Section heading see a nice opening shot of the sun rising over the Dunn house with a fitting musical medly playing. The light shines in through the window in Timmy and Sally's room and over the bunk bed. We cut between Timmy, Robert, and Linda all sleeping. When it gets to Sally's bed the bed is completely empty. cut to the kitchen where there is a bunch of random ingredients placed on the counter. Sally rises up behind the counter, wearing a combat helmet and eating a lollipop. Sally: a drill instructor Alright maggots. We've got a mission to do and that mission is to make our family breakfast. starts yelling at a jar of a random ingredient Sally: DON'T TALK TO ME WITH THAT TONE! bangs on the counter causing the jar to fall off of the counter and a smash is heard Sally: starts pacing past the ingredients This is a dangerous mission, and some of you at the eggs, of which there are only three left will not survive, but this is the life you signed up for! Now are you ready... or ARE YOU READY!? couple of waffles pops out of the toaster in response alarm clock is heard from above and Sally looks up for a brief second. Then she turns back to her "army." Sally: Frantically! Man your stations! Go! Go! Go! see Robert waking up, and yawning slowly. Then we return to Sally. She jumps into the air overdramatically and kicks the waffles onto a plate Sally: Fire! shouts as she starts spraying them with chocolate sauce and maple syrup cut to Linda slowly picking out her outfit for the day. Then back to Sally Sally: Take cover! throws a box of cereal into the ceiling fan. She ducks in cover with her ears covered while the fan spins around and the box gets repeatedly crunched. The fan drops the cereal into the four bowls evenly cut to Robert who is shaving in the bathroom, and then back to Sally Sally: bashing something with a frying pan You think that you could mess with me!? This is insubordination soldier! I'll see you in— to Robert and Linda begininng to walk downstairs. Both of them are pretty groggy Robert: You got your homework? Linda: Yeah, I got it. back to Sally still banging something with a frying pan. We cut to see that it's a perfectly made set of omelettes. Sally: a wild grin And now for the secret ingredient— cut to Timmy who is still sleeping. An explosion is heard from below, waking him up. We cut to him adjusting his tie and then walking downstairs. When he gets to the kitchen, the place is spotless and the other three family members are eating their breakfast calmly. Timmy: How is it going guys—? Robert: Eh, Linda and I got detention after school. We won't be home until dinner. Notices Timmy and then notices the clock above him Robert: Oh no, Linda we missed the school bus! We're going to be late for school! Sally: up Not if I drive you there! Linda: P—please don't. Sally: Well Timmy's got to go to work today. It's up to him. Timmy: down Go ahead, just be extra fast. has a wicked grin cut to the adults kissing the ground at school Sally: Grown-ups are such crybabies sometimes... enters the house nonchalantly. Sally: Alright, the grown-ups are dropped off at school. You can use the car now. enters the room Timmy: Have you ever noticed that the house is kind of messy? Sally: No. pans to show that the house is a mess, mostly with things out of line. Dirt here and there. Timmy: Well, it is. Sally: Kay, what do you want me to do about it? Timmy: Um... clean it? Sally: Offended If you think it's so messy why don't you? Timmy: Because I have to go to... never mind. produces a box from behind his back Timmy: If you clean the house by the time I get back from work, you can have this. Sally: What is it? opens the box to unveil an ordinary yo-yo Sally: A... yo-yo? Timmy: Not just any yo-yo. It's a limited edition, candy-coated, rainbow yo-yo. Sally: arms That doesn't sound so impressive. the lights turn off and there's a radioactive-esque glow from the box Timmy: That glows in the dark! makes a grab for it Sally: I want it! Timmy: Nope! shuts the box. Then the lights turn back on, with Timmy holding a pull string that wasn't there before Timmy: Not unless you clean this house by the time I get back. Sally: I'll clean this house from top to bottom! You're better not bring home any dogs because this place is gonna be spotless by the time you get back! I. WANT. THAT. YO-YO— Television: We now return to our eight hour marathon of Sparkle Princess Adventures. turns to the television Sally: It's my favorite show! I gotta see this! Timmy: I'll be back at five o clock Sally. cut to Sally who has her face pressed against the screen of the television Sally: Uh-huh. Timmy: himself She's going to be there when I get back. Well, I'll just have Robert and Linda do it. Narrator: Five hours later Television: We'll return after this message from our sponsors. cut to see Sally who appears to be in some kind of trance. She shakes her head and snaps back to reality Sally: I hate commercials. sees the time on the television reciever. It's now 2 PM Sally: Oh-no! Timmy's going to be home in 3 hours! looks around the room nervously Sally: Well... maybe Timmy won't notice the mess... slice of pizza detatches from her the ceiling and falls on her head Sally: Unless something falls on his head. Well, I'm not going to get anything done just sitting around, let's go! cut to Sally entering Linda's room. It's completely organized and spotless with everything in order. Sally looks around dumbfounded Sally: The mess in here is worse than I thought! camera pans intensely on Sally's eyes Sally: I'm gonna need the big guns. dashes outside of the room and quickly dashes back in, dressed as a firefighter. She's holding a hose Sally: Fire! awkwardly Or... uh... water! starts spraying water everywhere. The camera is on her, jumping up and down, struggling to hold on to the hose. She jitters a bit. We cut to the room that's completely water-logged and soggy Sally: Perfect! Onto my room! cut to Sally entering her and Timmy's room. She grabs some socks on the floor when she hears some knocking on the closet door. She opens it and gets "attacked" by shirts that fly out. It knocks her down to the floor where she wrestles it. She eyes a toy sword and reaches for it. looks to the ceiling and sees more shirts flying around, and she sees another one that's floating and doing a weird wacky-waving inflatible tube man dance. She reaches for the sword again and grabs it. Then she has a smirk as she uses the sword to cut the shirt she's wrestling with to ribbons. jumps into the air, grabbing one of the spinning shirts. This takes her around the room, knocking some comic books off of the shelves. She knocks the dancing shirt over, and accidently trips over the fan that was causing the shirt to float. The sword goes into the air and stabs the shirt in the chest. Sally: So that's why Timmy wanted the house clean. We're so dirty that we've got an infestation... of ghosts! looks to the shirts riding the ceiling fan Sally: holding the toy sword But I will not let them have this house! Let's get to cleaning! Starting with this comic book. over a comic, titled Poops and Mr. P—very obviously full of toilet humor. We don't see anything but the cover, but when Sally picks it up she looks inside. Her eyes widen and she becomes naseuous. cut to her running through the hallway, holding the comic between her fingers Sally: Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! repeating runs down the stairs, out the door, and throws it in a trash can. She takes a grenade out of her pocket and tosses it in and holds the cover of the trash can on tightly. A second goes by and then there's an explosion. Sally turns around and slides down the trash can into a sitting position. Sally: tearing up W-why would he read something like that!? O—on to the kitchen. cut to the kitchen, with Sally looking around at the mess. There's still the residue of Sally making breakfast. The clock is showing that it's now 3 PM Sally: Panicking There's no way that I'm going finish this by the time that Timmy gets home. Come on! Think, girl, think! notices some of Linda's ice skates hanging on the curtain. This gives Sally an idea. We cut to her skating across the floor on kitchen sponges, and doing tricks, like twirling in midair. She slides the sponges against the window in midair. Eventually she grabs the fan, which was still going from this morning. It begins spinning her arms around in cartoonish fashion as she desperately reaches the string. pulls the string and that launches her, banging against the walls and across the room like a pinball machine, and everything she hits makes another pinball esque sound. She eventually slids to a stop and faceplants. The camera cuts to three stuffed animals watching her. Two of them have 9.5 score cards, and the last one has a 7.0 Sally: Oh come on Snugglepuff! Was it because I didn't stick the landing!? camera just pans on the stuffed animal staring awkwardly Sally: Angrily Look, I know. I need to work on my form, but— clock chimes in 4:00 PM Sally: Vaccuuming! I need to do vaccuuming! runs into the living room and opens up a closet door. She looks at the vaccuum. It's a Green Bull brand vaccuum cleaner, so it has red eyes painted on and decorative horns. As soon as Sally opens the door, it charges at her and she's riding the vaccuum cleaner Sally: Hold on bronco! We've got a job to do! vaccuum cleaner rides around wildly, as if ignoring Sally. It goes over books shaped like a ramp and that bucks Sally. She struggles to stay on, and struggles to turn around without falling off. When Sally is on right side up, the vaccuum sucks something up and it makes it sound like it's growling. Sally: I said we've got a job to do! says struggling to stay on vaccuum begins eating the curtains Sally: Those are not for eating! Only coloring on! pulls the vaccuum back. The camera angle makes it look like she's holding it up and back. The vaccuum struggles and turns, but Sally desperately stays on. She pulls it back again in another attempt to take control. Her elbow knocks into the air conditioner, and it makes a sound similar to a crowd cheering. The vaccuum cleaner seems to be sucking up everything in the room, but it looks like Sally's got complete control. Eventually the plug gets unplugged and the machine comes to a complete stop. With one final pull, something gets dislodged from the vaccuum cleaner and shoots into the air conditioner. This makes it sound like a roaring applause. Sally: There! says as she dismounts the vaccuum cleaner folds her arms and looks around with pride Sally: I've cleaned the entire house from top to bottom! camera pans backwards to show that the house is no longer messy, but destroyed in several areas. In fact, more things fall from the ceiling around Sally Sally: panicks Ah! I think I missed a spot... or... all of them. runs out of the room in panic. We cut to see her pacing in the kitchen. She's racking her brains, trying to think of something to do. Sally: Come on, Sally. You've got to think! I've got to get that yo-yo! Wait, that's it! No, that's stupid. clock chimes. It's now 5 PM Sally: Gah, Timmy will be home any minute! This calls for desperate measures! opens a drawer filled with candy of all kinds. Sally: Let's do this! begins binging on the candy. We focus on the ticking of the clock. Soon the ticking gets slower and slower as Sally eats more and more candy Sally: at the clock It's working! begins to warp around her as we cut to Timmy who has brought Linda and Robert home with him Timmy: I hope you two have learned your lesson. Linda: Yeah, we'll never say that cartoons aren't real television again. Timmy: I thought you guys knew better than that. hears a ruckus from the house Timmy: Well, let's see if Sally's been cleaning the house. Robert: You actually got Sally to clean the house? How!? Timmy: the key in the door I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. go into the room to find Sally running around with a flash trail behind her. Everywhere she passes by, she leaves cleanliness in her wake. Timmy drops his keys in surprise. Sally runs circles around Robert and Linda and they're suddenly dressed fancily. Then she runs into the kitchen Timmy: Well, it looks like she won. Hey Sally, did you hear that! Robert: along We don't even own a top hat. find Sally sleeping in a bunch of spilt pots and pans in the kitchen as it seems that the super sugar rush has warn off Timmy: Sally Hey Sally, you won the yo-yo! jolts up Sally: I did! That's awesome— legs start running without her due to the sugar not completely worn off. She begins dashing out of the kitchen Timmy: Where are you going!? is hanging onto the door as her legs are still running Sally: Uh... getting pizza! I'll have it back in 30 seconds or less. What Enter Said on DeviantART Sometimes I usually forget that I'm writing for a cartoon (and not just any old story) and forget to take advantage of the medium. This is not one of those cases, although it might be a little too cartoony for this particular cartoon. I dunno. What do you think? Challenge this time: Have an episode carried largely by one and only one character, and have them play off their environment. This story is driven by the humor. Is it funny? Favorite moment? Least favorite moment? Could it reach 11 minutes?